


You're All I Need

by myeonissing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Fluff and Angst, I have no idea, M/M, better than this, how to use this tags, its my first time writting smut, this fandom needs more SuLay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonissing/pseuds/myeonissing
Summary: Yixing and Junmyeon have known each other since their primary school and became best of friend, not until in their junior high when they realized that their feelings is more than a friend. And yes, they started dating.It’s their last year in university, everything is fine in their relationship but all of the sudden Yixing left Junmyeon.





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little inspired by Yixing's drama "Operation Love". I said a little because this is quite different from the drama.  
> Ofcourse I'll change some scenes and add my original ideas.

Junmyeon ang Yixing had known each other ever since when they were in primary school. They became classmate and bestfriend enjoying their childhood by usually playing at the nearby park or watching cartoons on Junmyeon’s house and helping each other on their homeworks.  
In High School, they enrolled at the same school and their group of friends became bigger. They became friends with one of the most handsome, charismatic and popular student Oh Sehun. They met Kim Jongdae, the troll with silly jokes and whines a lot but crazily inlove with also one of their friend Kim Minseok, the cutest hyung with cat-like features. They enjoyed their high school just like a normal life of a student. They usually go out to watch in cinemas, play on arcades and actively participating on school activities.  
Yixing took really good care of Junmyeon, protecting him from bullies, making sure he eats properly and doesn’t get sick and helping him on school activities and projects as he is one of student council officer. When they were kids, Yixing promise to Junmyeon that he’ll protect him for the rest of his life and he always remember that. Junmyeon is a fragile, soft like a cute bunny and has a golden heart that makes him keep his promise.  
At first, Yixing doesn’t understand his affection for Junmyeon. He thought that it’s normal because they’ve known each other for a long time, not until when they were in junior high. Yixing is a member of music club. The school will be having a Sing and Dance competition and the students must use their original compositions and choreography. The music club formed a band and Yixing is assigned to compose a song and play the guitar on the performance, Jongdae is going to sing and other members would play instruments. 2weeks before the competition but Yixing couldn’t come up of an idea what to write. Usually there would be melody and lyrics that will naturally form in his mind to be able to make music but now he doesn’t know what’s going on in his mind. Their teacher nags at him to hurry on composing because they’re running out of time. Junmyeon happen to passed by the room of music club and he saw what happened. He’s really worried about his bestfriend, so he decided to come to Yixing’s apartment later that night to help him. He entered in apartment with food and snacks on hand and saw Yixing in the living room with guitar on his lap and scattered sheets on the floor, his brows contorted from thinking.  
“Xing, are you alright?” Junmyeon worriedly asked.  
“Junmyeon-ah, what are you doing here? Aren’t you busy?”  
“No. I’ve done my homeworks. I’m here to accompany you. Here…” he placed the food on the coffee table “You eat first. I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet. Your brain really wouldn’t work if your stomach is empty. Let me see your work” he smiled and sat on the couch beside Yixing.  
“Thank you but you don’t have to do this. I’ll be fine” Yixing said but nonetheless took the lunch box and start eating.  
“Don’t speak like that. So, which one are you working with?” he pointed at the scattered music sheets on the table.  
“None of them. I’m not satisfied with those pieces so I reject it. I literally haven’t done anything” Yixing sigh.  
“Yah! No wonder Lee seonsaengnim got mad at you. Do you have any idea what to write? Come on I’m going to help you.”  
Yixing stands up and went to the kitchen to place the now empty lunch box in the sink and grab a bottle of water on his fridge. “I have melody on mind, I’ll just write and arrange it later… the problem is I don’t know what would be the lyrics is about.”  
Junmyeon pick the scattered papers and throws it at the trash bin, smiling to himself.  
Yixing went back to his seat on the couch. “Why?” he asked curious.  
“Huh?”  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“It’s just funny… I know you’ve always been so serious with making music. We’ve been together for so long but this is the first I saw you struggling so much and I think it’s cute.” Junmyeon almost slap his mouth for saying the last word. “I… I mean… let’s just get to work” Junmyeon grabs the empty music sheet and nervously bite the end of the pen while pretending to think of lyrics.  
Yixing stares at him and smiles teasingly “I didn’t know you’re quite masochistic. So you think it’s cute that I’m struggling?”  
“No. That’s not what I mean. Aissshh~ just focus on your work. Promise me you would present it tomorrow. I don’t want to hear Lee seonsaengnim nagging again. It’s quite irritating you know”  
Yixing laughed at how cute Junmyeon is. He stares at him for a while, admiring his round eyes, cute nose, his thin pink lips and squishy cheeks and that’s when he comes up with the idea. Yes, they’ve been together for so long, experienced happiness and down falls together. He thought of writing a song about their youth and he wants to dedicate it to Junmyeon.  
That’s when Yixing realized that his feelings towards his best friend are more than just a friend. He thinks of adding a little confession on the song that he’s about to write.  
Yixing sigh, eyes burning from determination to finish the song. “Alright! I promise to finish this song before going to school tomorrow. You don’t have to help me. I want to this all by myself.” Yixing smiled with his dimple showing and Junmyeon felt his fighting spirit and returned his smile with his eyes in the shape of crescent moon.  
“Jiayou, Yixing!” Junmyeon cheered.

***

It's the day of competition. Although Yixing is just going to be on the side of stage and play guitar, he felt a little nervous. There will be students whose going to play the keyboard, violin and bass guitar. Jongdae is going to sing with their female clubmate Baekhee to represent the feeling of love of the song. That's what their dramatic teacher said. At first Jongdae complain that he only wanted to sing for Minseok and Minseok only, not in front of other and act like a lovey dovey. Yixing laughed at his childishness and told him that he's just going to sing, it's not like he's cheating on Minseok and beside, Baekhee already has a boyfriend and she has a sweet voice and the idea of singing a duet is an advantage to win.  
It was the music club's turn to perform on stage. Junmyeon and Minseok are at the first row of audience seats, cheering and screaming a "Fighting!" and "Jiayou!" for their friends.  
The song started with the gentle sound of Yixing's guitar. (a/n: the song is "Prayer" Operation Love OST) Yixing smiled and constantly shift his gazed to the strings and to the person whom he dedicated this song. He only looks at Junmyeon with loving eyes. No one will notice anyway because the people's attentions are on singers.  
Jongdae started to sing and looks at Baekhee.  
Jongdae: “You will never know  
How grateful I am for standing in front of you again  
You would probably tell me  
We meet each other everyday”  
Baekhee: “So many things happened between us  
Yet we were never true to our hearts”  
Jongdae: “So many times we’ve tried to clear thoughts  
Yet we ended up with regrets  
Can’t imagine how can I live without you beside me  
The answer of youth as an answer sheet is all about you with me”  
Jongdae & Baekhee: “I keep praying~  
To turn back time  
You were there in my memories  
Smiling for my bad jokes”  
And the song goes on. Junmyeon is not fool, he’s not dense to understand the meaning of the song and the feelings from it. And he knows what exactly are his feelings towards Yixing. He looks at Yixing with glassy eyes from unshed tears. The song is so beautiful.  
Never did they know someone is looking at the both of them from the backstage with angry expression and desperate feelings to beat the music club.  
Sehun is preparing himself. He wears his leather jacket and cap and put blindfold on his pocket (his going to need it later at their performance). Him and dance club president Kai will be the representative of their club.  
The performance ends and the music club bows to the audience. Yixing and Jongdae jump from the stage and went to seat beside Junmyeon and Minseok. They clap give each of them a hug.  
“Wow~ as expected from our future music producer. You did really great, Yixing” Junmyeon said and smiled cutely  
“I did great too, right Minseok-hyung?” Jongdae pouted. “Tell me you’re not jealous with Baekhee.”  
“Why would I? There’s nothing between us.” Minseok rolled his eyes “but I admit… yes, you did great too, Jongdae-ah” he smiled, showing his cute gums.  
“Yah! You’re so mean to me hyung. I thought you’re mad because you’re jealous but are you sure you’re not though?”  
“could you please just shut the fuck up! Sehun is going to perform” Minseok hisses and clap his hand when Sehun appeared on stage. Never admitting that yes, he’s quite jealous and wishes to sing with Jongdae too.  
Yixing and Junmyeon laughed at their friends. They also clap their hands and cheered for Sehun.  
“Sehun-ah fightiiiing!!!”  
Sehun smiled and wave at Junmyeon and Minseok and give a thumbs-up towards Yixing and Jongdae which he means ‘great’ at their performance. The music start and Sehun and Kai perform a hip-hop dance first. The dance steps are really difficult but both of them manage to dance in sync. They also dance a solo part. The first part of their dance finish. Sehun pants and breaths heavily and look at Junmyeon. Junmyeon is also looking at him in awe but it’s different from how he looked at Yixing.  
“Focus! Focus, Sehun!” he thinks to himself.  
The music for the second part of their dance started and the platform where Kai and Sehun are standing is slowly rising up. They tied a blindfold to their eyes. The audience gasps and anticipating at the performance.  
Sehun and Kai faced the opposite directions and wave their body in sync even though they can’t see anything. They need to be careful and not fall from the platform (a/n: imagine it as kai and lay’s dance at exo’rdium)  
When the music is about to finish, the platform slowly going down again and they throw their blindfolds. The audience all clap and screaming because seriously, it’s so fucking amazing!

***

At the end of the competition, the dance club duo got 1st place and each of them won a three ticket to Lotte World. The music club got 2nd place and each of them won 2 tickets. Everyone is happy to the result, it’s a friendly competition.  
Yixing and Junmyeon group of friends has a total of 7 tickets. They didn’t need the other two tickets so they just gave it to Lee seonsaengnim and teasingly said to go on a date with his girlfriend there.  
Later that night, they gather at the shop they usually hangout to celebrate their win. They all cheered and toss a glass of beverage. After taking a shot of their drinks, Sehun suddenly stand in front of their table.  
“I have something to tell you guys” Sehun said with serious expression.

***

"WHAT?!!!", "NO WAY!!!" everyone on their table shouted in shocked of what Sehun just announce.  
"Sehun-ah, stop joking like that. It's not funny" Junmyeon looked at Sehun with glistening eyes.  
"I really wish this is just a joke but no it's not" Sehun's looking at the floor and also trying to stop his tears. Everyone became quite.  
After a minute of silence, Minseok pulld Sehun to sat on the seat next to him. "Don't cry Sehun. We should think of what we're going to do" he hugged him and comforted him like the caring eldest brother he was.  
"But there's nothing I could do" Sehun sniffed and bury his face on Minseok's chest.  
Sehun just said that his parents decided to transfer him to America to continue his studies there. He'll be gone for years and he couldn't do anything to stop his parents from doing that.  
Eveyone has a sad expression until Yixing speak, "Are you guys free tomorrow? Let's make use of these tickets" he pointed at the Lotte World tickets they got from the competition.  
They agreed to his idea and make plan to make sure their trip to Lotte World would be one of the memorable experiences Sehun would never forgot before he leaves.  
They planned everything, chat about their past memories and encouraged Sehun that they’ll definitely miss him but it’s ok because they could call or video chat often. It’s becoming very late, Jongdae offered Minseok to walk him home so they headed first.  
“Yixing, you may go home first. I know you’re tired already. I’ll walk with Sehun” Junmyeon said.  
“But It’s already late”  
“Don’t worry about me and besides, I wanted to have more time with our maknae”  
“Yeah, Yixing-hyung don’t worry if anything happen I’ll protect Junmyeon-hyung” Sehun give him reassuring smile.  
“uhm… ok be careful. Text me when you get home. Good night, Sehun-ah.” And Yixing walked out of the shop.

***

There’s an awkward silence when Junmyeon and Sehun walked side by side. After a moment of silence, Junmyeon spoke “Time passed by so quickly, don’t you think? You’ve grown a lot ever since we met.”  
“yeah… I learned a lot from everyone and I’m very thankful that I met a lot of good friends” Sehun said looking towards the sidewalk they’re currently walking in.  
“We will really miss you, Sehun-ah”  
“I know, hyung. I will miss you too. You know what? While I’m growing up and became attached with you from the past 3 years, I developed something. I know I’m still young and this is not the right time but I want to let this out of my system before I get crazy.” Sehun stop at his track and pulled Junmyeon by his shoulder to face him.  
“Junmyeon-hyung… I like you. I have been for a while now and I’m sure of it”  
Junmyeon is shocked by what he heared, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly open. “B-but… Sehun-ah, I don’t want to hurt you or something… b-but…” he really doesn’t know what to say to the sudden confession.  
Sehun place his index finger at Junmyeon’s mouth. “Shhh… it’s ok hyung. I know and I’m not blind. You and Yixing-hyung are so obvious.”  
“I’m so sorry Sehun-ah” Junmyeon frowned and look down at the concrete sidewalk they’re standing now.  
“You’re time with Yixing and the times we’ve known each other are incomparable. You guys probably have known everything about each other and understand each other.” Sehun held Junmyeon’s chin to look at him “I can wait hyung. Until I come back and graduate… No, I can wait for you forever”  
“I’m so sorry Sehun and I don’t want you to keep on waiting for me. You’re a good man, I know you can find someone who deserves you better than I am and when that time comes we can still be friends and I will give you my full support”  
Sehun retreat his hands and clench his fist to his side. “How can I not love you if you keep acting like that. You’re so precious. Zhang Yixing is so fucking lucky” he thinks to himself.  
“Alright hyung, even if you say that I’ll still wait”  
“I know you can find someone else so let’s make a promise. You will stop waiting for me and just befriend when you find that someone. Is that ok, Sehun-ah?” Junmyeon smile, his eyes on the shape of crescent.  
Sehun is trying so hard to stop himself to kiss his hyung right there. He whispers an “ok” to the promise and just hugged him instead and Junmyeon let him.

***

Yixing and Junmyeon are the first to arrive in the front entrance gate of Lotte World. They waited for their friends to arrive. Not long after they met the other 3 and they entered in the gigantic amusement park. Everything inside are so amazing. It’s only 12 in the afternoon so they decided to start their trip to mild rides.  
They first rode on Atlantis where they’re gonna sit at a boat and drop from the top of a mountain structure. It’s not that scary because the mountain is not that high.  
Next, they went to carousels. Minseok felt a little dizzy after the carousel ride so he insisted to go to VR Fantasia. It’s a virtual reality world and they choose the virtual gaming so they have to wear goggles and equipments before they enter. They played virtual baseball game, shooting game and speed race. They also go to Horror VR where their mission is to escape from the room filled with zombies. Junmyeon is so scared that he has to grab on Yixing’s arm the whole time. Yixing act like he’s protecting him zombies and laughed at how frightened he is.  
Jongdae brought his camera so they went to Fascinating Art Museum which has optical illusions art of cute characters.  
It’s 2pm so they rest for a while at the benches. Jongdae and Minseok volunteered to buy snacks for them. The other three stayed on the bench and wait for them.  
Sehun has his poker face on, it annoys him that he constantly seeing Junmyeon and Yixing skinship. Junmyeon would sometimes hold Yixing’s hand or Yixing would put his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. Aren’t they went here to enjoy he’s last day in Korea?  
Sehun jump a little from his deep thought when Junmyeon nudges him. “Let’s take a group selca, Sehun-ah” Junmyeon smiled and place his phone on a monopod. Sehun nodded and put on his best smile in the camera. Junmyeon is seated in the middle. They make a V-sign with their fingers before they heard the shutter sound of phone camera.  
Junmyeon smiled, satisfied with the photo of three of them. “We should take a lot of photos today”  
“We can compiled it on a photo album later” Yixing suggested.  
Minseok and Jongdae came with Sehun’s favourite bubble tea, cola, pizza, hotdogs and twirled potato on stick.  
They took a bunch of photos again as a whole group and tell Jongdae and Minseok that they’re going to compiled them including their photos in art museum earlier.  
After they have eaten, they ride different attraction again such as the bump cars, Dragon Wild Shooting, The comet express and Gyro Spin.  
Sehun really did enjoy everything in Lotte World but he couldn’t take it anymore, he can’t avoid looking at them and caught them in their small skin ships. The jealousy is killing him. It would be more fun if it was him holding hands with Junmyeon, tickling him and whispering sweet nothings.  
It was 5pm and they rest at a nearby bench again. Minseok is puking at trash bin beside the bench because of too much dizziness from the rides, Jongdae is patting his back for comfort and Yixing went to get water and medicine for a while.  
Sehun took this opportunity to leave. “Hyung, I’ll be going first. I’m so sorry to cut my time with you. I have to pack my things” he lied.  
“Wait! What?! Why so soon?!” Junmyeon asked.  
“My flight is tomorrow.”  
“Man, you just said that you’re leaving soon but we never expected that it will be this soon.” Jongdae shouted.  
Minseok wipe his drool and stand straight. Tears glistening his single lidded eyes. He run towards Sehun and hugged him tightly “We will miss you Sehun-ah. When you come back I promise to make you the best bubble tea you would ever taste, ok?”  
“Ok hyung. You all must wait for me”  
Jongdae said his farewell too. It’s a pity that they have to say their goodbyes here because they couldn’t send Sehun off in the airport tomorrow, they have an important examination.  
Yixing came back and confuse of why Minseok is now sobbing. Sehun hug Junmyeon and whisper. “Remember what I told you yesternight, hyung? I mean it. I will wait”. Junmyeon just patted him on the back, his tears of sadness mixed with guilt.  
Sehun passed by Yixing and hug him as well. “Goodbye, hyung. Take care of Junmyeon-hyung. If you did something bad to him, I swear, I’ll do everything to snatch him from you.”  
Yixing is not shock at what Sehun said. He was actually their yesternight, he followed Sehun and Junmyeon secretly and he heard everything they talked about.  
Yixing just smile and hug him back. He still sees Sehun as his younger brother. “I assure you it will never happen. Good luck, kid”  
Sehun pulled from the hug and leave. He doesn’t wait for the photos anymore. He knows it will just hurt him to see them.  
The group’s plan to ride on a Ferris wheel at night to see the city light and stars didn’t happen as they went home earlier than expected.

***

Junmyeon, decided to stay at Yixing’s apartment that night. He already got his parents’ permission to stay there (since they’re used to it and they have also known Yixing for a long time) and its fine with Yixing since he live alone now (his family went back to china).  
Yixing went to his kitchen to grab some water and Junmyeon slump on the couch, browsing the photos they took.  
“It’s a pity we couldn’t give a physical copy of this photos to Sehun anymore” Junmyeon said.  
“It’s ok. We can’t actually give that to him. He’ll be hurt more.”  
“huh? Zhang Yixing what do you mean?!” Junmyeon shout in confusion.  
Yixing sat beside him on the couch and looked at him. “I know Sehun’s feeling for you. I’m sorry I followed you yesternight but I didn’t mean to hear it.”  
“I remember earlier before Sehun left, you were whispering to each other. Is it about that? A-are you mad him? Or m-me?” Junmyeon stuttered from nervousness he is feeling right now.  
“No, I’m not mad to either of you. You were right when you said he’ll gonna find someone he deserve” he gave him smiled and grab his back pack. “Oh yah! Myeon, I brought something earlier on my way when I get Minseok-hyung’s his medicine”. He pulled a pair of headband with big, pink and fluffy fur bunny ears out of his back pack.  
“Wah!~ this is so cute” Junmyeon giggled. Yixing place the headband at Junmyeon’s head and the other one to himself.  
“I thought of taking a selca with it but I guess we never got a chance. It suits you by the way” Yixing smiled cutely again, showing his dimple.  
Junmyeon felt his face becoming warm. “Why don’t we take a selca now?” he grab his phone and monopod. “Ok. Ready? One… two… thr-“  
“Wait, Myeon!”  
Junmyeon suddenly look at Yixing and is shocked when a pair of plump lips captured his. He froze on the spot, his eyes wide. They didn’t hear the camera shutter that captured their first kiss, Junmyeon unconsciously drop it on the carpeted floor.  
Yixing started to kiss him softly, Junmyeon’s lips taste like sweet cherry, that’s what Yixing thinks. He bite his lower lip for access. Junmyeon couldn’t dare to fight the kiss ‘cause damn Yixing’s lips is so fucking tasty as well, so he shut his eyes and give in. Junmyeon put his hand at the back of Yixing’s head and pull him to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to give him access. Yixing took the opportunity to let his tongue in and explore Junmyeon’s hot cavern. Junmyeon’s body shudders from the heat and a weak gasp and moan escape from his mouth.  
Yixing pulled back, breathing ragged and Junmyeon panting from the lack of oxygen. They looked at each others’ eyes, their gaze filled with love.  
“So… what does it make us now?” Yixing asked.  
“I guess where thinking the same” Junmyeon smiled.  
“I love you, Kim Junmyeon” Yixing embrace him to a tight hug.  
“I love you too, Yixing” Junmyeon snuggled at the side of Yixing’s neck.

***

Junmyeon smile sadly at the last picture. It was their first kiss, 5 years ago. A drop of tear suddenly escaped from his eyes when the song Yixing composed for him played on his old mp3 player. He closed the photo album. Those photos are now just memories from the past. Yixing has left him 6 weeks ago.

***

Yixing is on his old apartment, his slender fingers gracefully dancing on white and black keys of the piano. His brows began to furrow as his patience is getting thinner. He just couldn’t find the right notes and melody that he want for the music that his currently working on. They’re about to graduate soon and he has to finish this music and presentation to able to get his diploma and get hired at his desire entertainment company. He’s been also busying himself for sometimes now just to forget Junmyeon but he just couldn’t make it and it’s so hard to forget when his actually missing him and worried about him. It’s been 6 weeks since he left and wouldn’t go home with his shared apartment with Junmyeon. Yixing clenched his teeth in anger and slam his hands on the piano making an awful noise. “Goddamnit!” he shouted and throws the damn music sheets across the floor. He buries his head on the piano and didn’t hear the sudden opening of the door.  
“Hyung…”  
Yixing raise his head and faced the wall mirror in his front. Jongdae is standing there at the door, worried and nervousness evident on his face by Yixing’s rare outburst. Yixing look at Jongdae “Why are you here, Dae? I told you I’m fine.”  
“Really? But you don’t seems like, hyung. C’mon relax for a bit. It’s impossible for you to finish that if you don’t clear your mind. Minseok said it’s his treat.”  
“I wan’t to be alone, Dae”  
“You always say that. We have given you enough time to be alone and don’t worry Junmyeon-hyung won’t be there. He said he’s too busy to…” Jongdae stop talking at the mention of the name and Yixing suddenly shift at his seat and glares at him, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry hyung but please join us for a bit”  
“Fine! Fine! If that would makes you happy” Yixing said and grab his jacket.

It has been 2 hours since they arrived at the bar and has drunk several bottles of alcoholic beverages but Yixing is still sober. They talk about the upcoming graduation and Minseok and Jongdae’s plan right after. Minseok has answered Jongdae’s confession 3 years ago when they are sophomores in college and their relationship is getting stronger until now. Jongdae’s persistence and hard work on pursuing Minseok is actually very cute on Minseok’s point of view that’s why the elder also fell inlove with him. Minseok was just testing Jongdae’s loyalty and sincerity that’s why it took a long time for him to answer the younger. When Minseok confesses that he has also fell inlove with him, Jongdae is so happy like he’s the happiest man on earth and his hard work are all paid off when the love of his life is finally his.  
The two are planning to make their own business, live together and go to U.S to get married because both are very sure that they want to spend the rest of their lives together.  
Yixing smile at his friends and wish them all the best.  
“It’s a pity. I thought you and Junmyeon-hyung will…” a drunk Jongdae suddenly blurts out but didn’t finish his sentence as Minseok covered his mouth.  
“Shut up, Dae. You’re drunk. I’m so sorry, Xing” Minseok said as he struggle to cover his boyfriend’s mouth.  
“It’s fine, hyung.” Yixing pour his glass another bottle of beer and drunk it straight. Since his already here at the bar and his life is already fucked up, might as well let himself be drunk.  
Yixing is about to drink the alcohol straight from the bottle but Jongdae suddenly stretch his arms to reach and take away the bottle, preventing him to drink more. “Listen to me, hyung.” Jongdae said dead serious and place his index finger on Minseok lips to not interrupt him. Yixing just roll his eyes at him, not saying anything so Jongdae take it as permission to talk.  
“I don’t really know what’s going onto your mind. You could just grind your ass to some stranger here. What do you want, hyung? Is Junmyeon-hyung not enough?” Jongdae scolded him. Yixing gritted his teeth and tried to control his temper not to punch him across his face.  
“Enough, Dae you’re really drunk. Just give him time to think and everything will be fine.” Minseok tried to stop his boyfriend “I’m so sorry Xing, we’ll go now”, he said to Yixing and tried to pull Jongdae but he didn’t move from his seat. “Wait Minnie, I’m not yet done knocking some senses to Yixing-hyung’s brain.” Jongdae pleads.  
Jongdae turn his gaze to Yixing again “You know hyung, you could hit on those girls…” he pointed at the giggling girls wearing too revealing clothes (he couldn’t even tell if that is still clothes) that has been eye fucking him, “Or to those younger boys…” he pointed at the group of drunk sophomores, “But you know you could never be happy with any of them. Just imagine a life without your true love which is Junmyeon-hyung. Have you realized that? You’ll forever be like this, miserable without him. So please hyung, whatever is your problem I know could do something for the sake of your love to Junmyeon-hyung. And just so you know, he would usually call Minnie and cried before going to sleep, wondering what was wrong.” Minseok nodded in agreement.  
Yixing is dumbfounded at what Jongdae is saying. He didn’t expect that his troll of a dongsaeng would say something so serious. He couldn’t let out a word to respond because damn Jongdae is absolutely right! He couldn’t love anyone other than Junmyeon. He can’t live without Junmyeon. And he is hurting knowing that he cried because of him.  
“Yo-you’re right…” Yixing stutter and frowned. “You’re right Jongdae. Junmyeon is my life. Don’t worry I’m going to talk to him tomorrow and fix everything.”

“Don’t waste your time. Do it now, talk to him or you’ll regret it if you don’t. He told me that he’s in the library studying for the finals. You could just wait for him outside.” Minseok gives Yixing an encouraging smile.  
“Thank you so much Jongdae. Thanks Minseok-hyung. I’ll be going.” Yixing said and hurriedly run out of the bar.  
“Yixing-hyung is really an idiot,” Jongdae muttered, “How’s my acting, Minnie?”. Minseok chuckled and come closer to Jongdae’s face to give him a peck. “I’m so proud of you. You deserve an acting award. I really thought you’re out of your mind and Yixing looks really pissed”. Jongdae laughed out loud.

***

Junmyeon was about to leave, carrying a heavy backpack with papers and books inside. He’s shoulders is hunched down and his head looking at the ground, tired and exhausted. He is just glad this hell of a week will be over soon once he graduate. He sighed heavily and bump to someone’s broad shoulders that he didn’t notice on his way. He out balance and thought he’s going to land on the ground but the man quickly held him by his waist. “Oops~” the man chuckled.  
Junmyeon’s eyes are shut, head still down. “I’m sorry. I’m not focusing on my way. I’m really sorry” he pulled away from the man’s embrace and bowed his head.  
“You’ve never change Junmyeon-hyung,” the man said.  
Junmyeon didn’t recognize the voice. And how did this man know his name? He looked up and was surprise. “Sehun?... Oh Sehun, I-is that you?”  
“Yes hyung it’s me. I just came back earlier this morning,” Sehun smiled.  
Junmyeon looks dumbfounded at Sehun. After 5 years, Sehun’s look became more mature. He remembers they were just the same height before Sehun left but now he is much taller. He became more handsome and manlier too. He’s appearance really change a lot. He’s cute dongsaeng is gone; he became a real man now. Junmyeon is at lost word. He couldn’t even remember the last time he video called Sehun, maybe that’s why he is shock by his appearance.  
“You’re so cute hyung,” Sehun giggles and pinch his cheeks.  
“Oh… I was just surprise. I almost didn’t recognize you. Anyway… welcome back to Korea, Sehunnie” he smiled as well. “Did Minseok-hyung and Jongdae know you’re back?”  
“No. I haven’t told them. I was specially looking for you the moment I got here because I have something to tell you. Can you please come with me?” Sehun tried to reach for Junmyeon’s hand but Junmyeon dodge and step back a little.  
Junmyeon concluded that Sehun’s appearance might have changed but his feelings have never.  
“I’m so sorry Sehun, I can’t. I need to go home now, Yixing is waiting for me.” He lied.  
“He’s not. I know you guys are now over. He left you, didn’t he? Before I left, he said he wouldn’t hurt you but he did. I shouldn’t have trusted him”  
“You may be right that he has left but he did not said to break-up with me. I still believe that he’ll comeback.”  
“Why can’t you just give me chance Junmyeon? I promise I’ll treat you better than what Yixing has done. I won’t hurt you and I’ll do everything to help you fall for me as well. Please give me chance.”  
Junmyeon was taken a back at first because Sehun called him by his name and not as ‘hyung’.  
“Please just move-on Sehun. I’m still in love with Yixing and he’ll comeback.” Junmyeon was about to breakdown saying his hopes a loud. He walked pass Sehun but before he could go further, Sehun grab his wrist and leans closer to his face, their nose are touching. Junmyeon closes his eyes and brace himself for what’s about to happen. Suddenly someone breaks Sehun’s hold on him and pulled him away. That someone hugs him and Junmyeon’s face is buried at the crook of his neck. He could smell the familiar intoxicating scent and a tiny bit of alcohol.  
“Don’t you understand? He doesn’t like you. He’s mine.” Yixing said in sharp tone towards Sehun. After hearing the voice that he misses so much and confirming the person who’s hugging him, Junmyeon let go of the tears on his eyes. He didn’t care on the situation he was in right now. He just wanted himself to be drown on Yixing’s embrace.  
“I wonder how you could say that he is yours when you actually dump him so what are you trying here right now?!” Sehun smirk.  
“I admit I’m an idiot for letting go of Junmyeon but I’m here now and I’ll never do that again.”  
“I’ve been waiting for so long to finally for you to get lost. Yes I’m getting tired of waiting and I guess I’ll be waiting a bit more.”  
“Be thankful I didn’t punch your face just now, Sehun. I’m telling you to back-off and obey Junmyeon’s words to just move-on. We’re still willing to accept you as our friends once you’ve do that.”  
Sehun gritted his teeth but he’s able to control his temper. “Junmyeon-hyung?” he called in softer voice. Junmyeon wipe the traces of tears on his face with the back of his hand. He break from Yixing’s grasp but Yixing’s arms remain at his waist and looks at Sehun. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I’m going to leave now. Please rest well you look so tired, you’re making me worried.” Sehun said and give threatening look to Yixing. “Yixing, I swear I’m not going to gi--“  
“Sehun-ah!!!” someone shouted from the distant that makes Sehun stop talking. The man runs towards Sehun and stop at his side, panting. “I’ve been looking for you. It’s already late so I got worried” said the man with blonde hair and with feminine features.  
“Sorry Luhan. I should have texted that I’ll be late” Sehun said.  
The man named Luhan just rolled his eyes and he notice the two other presence. “Oh… Hi! I’m Luhan, I’m Sehun’s friend and classmate. We met in America. I supposed you two are Sehun’s friends as well.” He said in english and extended his hand for a handshake.  
“I’m Junmyeon and beside me is Yixing.” Junmyeon smile and accepted the hand shake.  
“Omg! Yes, I’ve heard about you from Sehun. Nice to meet you!” Luhan suddenly blurts out in mandarin because of excitement. Yixing’s eyes widen after hearing his native language  
“Enough Luhan. You just speak in mandarin, they wouldn’t understand. Let’s go back to the hotel. I’m tired” Sehun said and forget that Yixing is Chinese too.  
“So you’re Chinese? Nice to meet you too!” Yixing asked Luhan in mandarin and ignores Sehun.  
Luhan eyes sparkle in excitement like a kid that received a gift from Santa Claus. “Omg! Omg! You too? Finally someone could understand me! I came here to Korea with Sehun to spend my semester break and have a vacation but It’s being hard for me because I can’t speak Korean.”  
Sehun knows if he wouldn’t just drag Luhan, he won’t stop talking. He grab Luhan’s wrist and start to walk away. “Yah! Yah! Wait! Yixing! Junmyeon! Our room number is 420 or just call Sehun. Hang-out with me sometime. Okay?!” Luhan shouted. Junmyeon just wave his hand because he can’t fully understand what Luhan is saying. “Ok Luhan! Enjoy you’re stay here in Korea. Goodnight!” Yixing shouted back and wave as well before Luhan and Sehun disappeared.  
“What was that?” Junmyeon said looking confused.  
“Nothing. I think Luhan is a nice guy” Yixing said and Junmyeon nodded.  
There’s a silent for a moment before Junmyeon cleared his throat and push away Yixing’s arms from his waist. He continued to walk back to their apartment (or should he called it his apartment?) and Yixing follows him behind. “Myeon?” he got no respond.  
“Myeon wait! let’s talk.” Junmyeon decided to ignore Yixing just to teach him some lesson. “Myeon, baby, I’m sorry”  
Junmyeon stop abruptly and turn to face Yixing. “Don’t call me that! Get lost! Just leave me alone”  
“Look, I’m very sorry please let me explain”  
“Stop bothering yourself and leave. I have nothing to say to you either”  
“But I do have something to say”  
“I don’t want to hear it though” Junmyeon said and turn to the direction of their apartment. “You can pack the rest of your things later and leave.”  
“I won’t. Please hear me out.” Junmyeon ignores him again and walk faster. Yixing just stop talking, he decided to wait until they’re finally home.

Once they got home, Junmyeon throw his backpack on the floor headed straight to their bedroom “Pack your remaining things here. I don’t want you anymore, Yixing. I’m done with you” he said angrily and high fived himself in his mind because his acting is so great, Yixing looks so devastated.  
Yixing holds his shoulder to face him “Please listen to me, Myeon. I didn’t mean it. I’m really sorry. I’m a coward, I’m such an idiot because I’m afraid to hurt you but I didn’t realize I was hurting you even more in the process of my leaving. Yes, my original plan is not to comeback but couldn’t take it anymore. I need you, Myeon. I can’t live without you.” Yixing hugs Junmyeon tightly and refused to let him go when Junmyeon is pushing him away. In the end, Junmyeon just gave-up and Yixing continued his explanation. “It’s because of my father. He called me and he wants me to go back in China after the graduation. Even before I was born, my father and his best friend already arranged a marriage for me and his daughter. I guess it’s the reason why he wants me back in China, to talk about it. I was afraid to disappoints my parents and disobey them. I’m such coward but now I realize you are all I need, I don’t want anyone, I don’t want to lose you. I promise to call my parents tomorrow and turn down the marriage. I don’t care anymore if they disown me. I’ll fight for you, Junmyeon. I love you so much, I won’t leave again.”  
Junmyeon’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his rib cage because of Yixing’s warm and sincere words. But he decided to tease him a bit. “I don’t know, you went too far Yixing. You could have told me this but instead you just left with a stupid note. How can I accept that?”  
“That’s why I’m really sorry. I was wrong. Please forgive me, Junmyeon.” Now, Yixing is the one who is about to crying, whimpering and sniffs between their hug.  
“Next time, when something like this bother us again, let’s talk and figure it out like real adults. No more secrets. Okay? I forgive you, Yixing” Junmyeon chuckled.  
“Really?!” Yixing pulled from the hug and smiled at Junmyeon. His cute dimple sinking that always took away Junmyeon’s breath. “I know you would forgive me because you love me, right baby?”  
“I don’t know. I only forgave you but It doesn’t mean I love you again” Junmyeon teases and smirk.  
“Oh please drop the act, Myeonnie. You just said to Sehun that you’re still in love with me” Yixing smirk back and his eyes darken. “Now say it to me, Myeon. You haven’t told me that three magic word for a while. I really miss it.”  
Before Junmyeon could reply he feel the back of his knees touches the bed. He didn’t realize that Yixing is slowly pushing their bodies towards it. Now he was lying on the bed and Yixing is hovering above him. The air suddenly becomes so hot, Junmyeon can feel the sweats on his body. “I’m waiting, Myeon. Say it.” Yixing whispers huskily.  
“Alright! Alright! I love you too and I miss you so much, Yixing.”  
“I love you too and I want you now.” Yixing said before he leans closer and smashes their lips in a sloppy but passionate kiss. Yixing suddenly grind his clothed half-hard cock to Junmyeon’s for some friction. Junmyeon gasp and Yixing uses this opportunity to slide his tongue inside Junmyeon’s hot and wet cavern. Their tongues wrestle and Yixing takes his time to memorize the sweet taste of every part of Junmyeon’s mouth. Yixing’s tongue reached the back of Junmyeon’s throat and the slightly elder man gasp harder and pulled apart because even if they want to continue longer their lungs are already screaming for oxygen. They look at each other, Junmyeon’s cheeks are flushed red and his wet lips are starting to get swollen. The frustration that has built over the weeks is evident to their eyes and Yixing couldn’t wait to release that frustration and either did Junmyeon.  
Yixing leans closer to Junmyeon’s neck down to his collarbone and suck gently to leave bite marks and purple bruises. Junmyeon whimper at the sensation of Yixing lips in his skin. “Before I forgot… Why are you with Sehun earlier, huh? And why you didn’t push him away when he’s about to kiss you.” Yixing suddenly ask and jealousy lacing his voice.  
Junmyeon chuckled because a jealous Yixing is so cute. “He just came back here in Korea. Am I not allowed to meet an old friend?” Junmyeon said and tangled his fingers at Yixing’s black locks.  
“Do friends kiss? Tssk…” Yixing growl lowly but his face still buried at the crook of Junmyeon’s neck.  
“Hey! No need to be jealous. Have you seen how that Luhan guy looks so worried? I’m sure he has something for Sehun.”  
“But still, you’re not allow to talk to him for a while. Understood?”  
Yixing’s possessiveness makes Junmyeon more turn on. “Then make me.” Junmyeon smirked.

***

Yixing discarded his shirt and throw it across the room, he’s still hovering above Junmyeon. He look at Junmyeon for a moment, his cheeks are so red and breathing unsteady. Feeling uncomfortable under his lover’s heavy gazed, Junmyeon just pull Yixing by his nape and smashes their lips. Yixing begins to unbutton Junmyeon’s shirt and strip him off of his clothes. He showers his lover with more kisses from his neck to his torso. He turns upward again to give Junmyeon’s neglected nipple a wet licks and suck it harder while his hand is twitching and squeezing the other, he also give the other the same treatment.  
“Ahh!… Y-yixiiing~ s-stop…” Junmyeon mewls and whines under Yixing. As much as he enjoys the way Yixing treats him, he also want to give his boyfriend the same pleasure. He leans forward and reached to unbuckle Yixing’s belt. He successfully removed the belt and unbuttons the pants but Yixing suddenly stops him.  
Yixing straddles him and hold his wrist above his head “Don’t… Let me do the work.” Obviously, Yixing wouldn’t let Junmyeon to please him because he is more determine to please his boyfriend to compensate and to show that he’s really sorry for what he did. Junmyeon nods and Yixing begin to discard Junmyeons pants but his boxers remains. He stands up for a second to remove his own pants and underwear. Junmyeon couldn’t resist to not look at Yixing. Yixing’s toned muscles and defined abs never failed to amazed him. His gaze lower and he gulp looking at Yixing’s hard erected cock. Yixing shamelessly smirk and kneeled between Junmyeon’s legs. Yixing swiftly removed his underwear and Junmyeon looks anywhere but Yixing because of sudden embarrassment. Yixing chuckled at Junmyeon’s cuteness, he leans upward to capture his lips. “You’re not bad yourself, Baby. You’re beautiful…” Yixing said as if reading Junmyeon’s mind. Yixing wrap his hand around Junmyeon’s already leaking member, he brushes his thumb across the slit and pump it slowly. Junmyeon’s eyes are tightly shut and he moans wantonly. Yixing stroke him faster and smear the pre-cum around his member to serve as lubricant.  
Junmyeon can feel the heat in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t believe that he’s about to cum with just a handjob. How needy is he? He is more than surprise when Yixing suddenly engulf his shaft, taking him fully but slowly. He throws his head back and his mouth open as moans escape from overwhelming pleasure. Yixing hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, he suck harder and licks the underside of his lover’s cock. Junmyeon’s cock hit the back of his throat and his nose buried on his pubic hair. “F-fu-fuck!!! Yixing, I’m c-close” Junmyeon moaned. This only encourage Yixing to suck harder and seconds later he is gladly swallowing Junmyeon’s milk. He sucks him off clean and gently grazes his teeth at the foreskin of Junmyeon’s cock before he pulled away.  
“Yes my baby is very beautiful…” the Chinese look at his lover. He wipe the droplet of cum in his mouth “…and tasty” he said while licking his cum-stain fingers.  
“so dirty,” Junmyeon cringed. Yixing chuckled and lean forward to their bedside drawer to retrieve the lube.  
“Spread your legs, baby.” Yixing said while applying a generous amount of lube in his fingers. And Junmyeon just did. The younger leans forward to capture his lips. Yixing’s fingers find its way to his rim, and Junmyeon gasps at the sudden intrusion of his index finger. Junmyeon could taste his own salty cum on Yixing’s mouth.  
Yixing insert the second finger and scissors his entrance. Junmyeon pulls from the kiss for air. He whimpered and soft moans escape his lips. Yixing look at his fingers in Junmyeon’s puckered, pink hole. It’s a big mistake because the sight only makes his painful dick become more painful. Yixing couldn’t wait to wreck that tight hole any longer so he immediately inserted the third finger. “Ahh! Ahh! Oh my god! Xing~” Junmyeon scream and arch his back off the bed because of mix pain and pleasure. After few more thrust of his fingers, the Korean’s scream become louder “T-there! There Xing...”  
Yixing removed his fingers and Junmyeon whine at the sudden emptiness. Yixing lubricate his own painfully hard dick before leaning forward to kiss both of Junmyeon’s flushed cheeks. When he thought that Junmyeon has recovered his breathing, Yixing slowly slide his dick inside his hole. Yixing groan at how tight and hot Junmyeon’s wall around his dick. He waits for Junmyeon to adjust before moving. Junmyeon grabs Yixing shoulder for support before allowing Yixing to move.  
Yixing thrust slowly and gently, “So… so tight” he groan.  
“I-it’s your fault though… Ahh!” Junmyeon moan, his nails digging at Yixing’s skin.  
“I know… I’m sorry.” Yixing replied before rocking his hips in faster pace.  
Junmyeon is now a moaning mess. Begging and screaming for more over and over again. The sound that Yixing misses so much. Junmyeon’s screams in bed is like music to his ears and heart, his most favorite music and he’ll never get tired of listening to.  
Yixing gently remove Junmyeon’s hands on his shoulder and straddle him back down to bed. He lifted Junmyeon’s legs and slams even harder. He immediately found the special spot again. Junmyeon’s screams and the slapping sound of skin to skin is the only thing could be heard in the room. “Oh my god! Ahh… Ahh... Xing~ f-faster!!!”  
“Look how needy you are, Baby… you really miss my cock buried deep inside your hole, don’t you? I’m sorry. I won’t let you be this horny again.”  
“Fuck you! As if y-you didn’t miss this ahh-- as well” Junmyeon curses between his moans. He rarely curse but right now he couldn’t help it because of overwhelming feeling.  
“Oh… maybe next time, Baby ‘cos it’s me right now who’s fucking you.” Yixing smirk that only annoys Junmyeon a bit.  
Junmyeon suddenly jerk forward, he hold Yixing’s biceps and maneuver their position. Yixing is now lying in the bed and Junmyeon is above him. “If I couldn’t fuck you then I’ll just ride you”. Yixing’s eyes widen and before he could say anything Junmyeon started to slam his butt up and down Yixing’s dick. Yixing thrust upward and hold Junmyeon’s waist to meet his thrust. Both of them could already feel the familiar tightening in their stomach. Yixing wrap his fingers around his lover’s neglected cock and stoke it faster. “I-I’m a-almost there. S-so good. Ahh~”  
“It’s okay. Cum for me, baby.” Another deep hard thrust and Junmyeon shoot his second orgasm for the night in between their stomach and Yixing’s hand. Few more thrust and Yixing finally release his cum inside the elder.  
Junmyeon collapse on Yixing’s body, both totally wrecked and wasted, sweats mix with cum smear over their bodies but they don’t care. Yixing pull out his limp cock and place Junmyeon beside him. He went to the bathroom and came back with wet towels. He cleans their bodies and Junmyeon just let him because he’s too exhausted to move. Yixing lay down on the bed and cover their bodies with blanket.  
Yixing put his arm around Junmyeon’s waist and pull him closer to his chest. When he thought Junmyeon is almost sleeping he suddenly speaks, “Xing?..”  
“Hmm…?”  
“I’m afraid…”  
“Of what?” Yixing heard a sniff from the elder. “Ju-junmyeon? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m afraid of the consequences. If you turn down the arrange marriage what if your parents really disown you and hates you. It’s my fault. I’ll ruin your relationship with them.”  
“Don’t say that. If they really did, It’s not your fault. And I think it wouldn’t be so hard, you know my mom really likes you.”  
“Tomorrow, I want to be their when you talk to them”  
“Okay. And no matter what happen, I’ll choose to be with you. I love you, Junmyeon”  
“I love you too, Yixing” 

***

Before the 1st year anniversary of their relationship, Yixing decided to tell it to his family. He was really nervous at first because his parent doesn’t even know that his into man. But not just any other man, its Junmyeon, his best friend ever since he was a kid.  
When he was 14, his parents decided to go back in China to manage their family business. Yixing refuse and told them that he wants to finish his study in Korea which is not totally a lie because studying to be a music producer in a country that has unique culture and popular with their music is a great opportunity. But another reason is he wanted to stay for Junmyeon. His parents agreed and left with his younger brother, Jia Shuai.  
When Yixing finally tell his parents via skype his relationship with Junmyeon, his mother isn’t totally shocked, she said that she expected it to happen. She’s actually couldn’t be happier after hearing the news. “Junmyeon is a kind and handsome boy. You two are really meant for each other” she said and squeal like a high school girl. Yixing was glad at his mother’s reaction. But his father is the opposite. He slam his fist at the table. “You’re going to get married with the Xiao’s daughter whether you like it or not so I’m warning you now to stop your stupid relationship” he said and left the conversation. Obviously, he’s not happy but Yixing is more confused of what his father is talking about. That is when his mother explained to him everything, about the arrange marriage.  
He didn’t tell it to Junmyeon, he let himself be drown with love and affection in their 5 years of relationship.

***  
The next day, Yixing texted his mother to video call him and that he’s going to say something important. Yixing and Junmyeon are in the living room, both nervous while Yixing opens his laptop in the coffee table. They waited until Yixing’s mother appeared in the screen. “Hi Xingxing!~” he’s mother wave and greets him.  
“Hello Mrs. Zhang” Junmyeon smiled.  
“Omg! Junmyeon is here too?! Wow~ you look more handsome.” She chuckled.  
“Thank you.”  
“Where’s baba?”  
“Oh... he has an emergency meeting so he isn’t here. What is that very important thing that you’ll say, dear”  
Yixing hesitate if he’s going to say it or wait for his father. But decided it’s better to say it now, it’s actually quite good that his father is not here or things might not end up well.  
“I don’t want to go back in China, mom.” Yixing blurts out.  
Mrs. Zhang smile faded and furrowed her brows. “Why? Don’t you miss us? Don’t you want to go back in your home country even for a visit?”  
“No. No mom, it’s not like that. I really do want to see you, I miss you but… what about the marriage?”  
“Oh…” Mrs. Zhang laugh “I forgot to—“  
“Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?  
“Calm down Yixing,” Mrs. Zhang smile “I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. Your marriage is cancel.”  
“WHAT?!” Yixing and Junmyeon shout in unison.  
“The Xiao & Zhang’s companies will continue merging though. Someone from both families will get married but it’s not you anymore. It’s Jia Shuai and Xiao Jingyi” he’s mother laugh at the shock expression in their faces.  
“H-how does it happen? Why you didn’t tell me sooner, mom? You don’t know what I’ve been through.”  
“I’m sorry dear. Now I realize maybe you inherited your forgetfulness with me. Anyway, Jia Shuai and Jingyi fell inlove the way just like yours. They became friends when we move back here in China. They’re so cute like the both of you. Everyone in the companies already know their relationship, I guess you’re the only one who doesn’t. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
“God! I thought I’m going to die.” Yixing groan.  
“I’m glad to know that. Pass my congratulatory to Jia Shuai, Mrs. Zhang.” Junmyeon said and laugh at Yixing.  
“Of course, honey. And don’t worry Yixing, I already convince your father to not bother you anymore and just support your decisions. Just visit us here in China after your graduation, ok?”  
“Ok fine. I’ll be there.”  
“And bring Junmyeon too.”  
“I’ll come with him, Mrs. Zhang. Thank you.”  
They talk more and bid goodbyes before shutting down the laptop. Yixing decided not to embarrass himself by telling to his mother what happened to them in past 6 weeks. He’s just glad that all his worries are over.  
“I’m such an idiot,” Yixing cuddle with Junmyeon in the couch.  
“Yeah you are.” Junmyeon chuckled  
“I should have asked my father why he wants me back in China before assuming something like that.”  
“It’s also not your fault. You didn’t know.”  
“I would have known if I keep intouch with them.”  
“Hey! Don’t worry anymore, forget it. Let’s go out. I’m hungry.” Junmyeon cupped Yixing face and kiss his pouty lips before they leave their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted in AFF: https://goo.gl/aavZfH


End file.
